El deseo de Jade
by crazydemix
Summary: Jade West siempre ha sido grosera y mala con Tori Vega, nunca han sido amigas aunque la media latina es lo que siempre ha buscado. Un deseo que no sólo abre los ojos de Jade sino que también despierta sentimientos que estaban ocultos, ¿será muy tarde? One-Shot dividido en dos.
1. Parte uno

**¡Hola! Aquí está el One-Shot, pero estará dividido en dos partes y pues aquí está la primera parte.**

 **Espero les guste y pronto tendrá el maratón.**

 **Otra cosa, con respecto a la historia "Desde la primera vez", como prefieren, ¿qué Tori entre a Hollywood Arts o no? Hay dos finales, tanto para la primera opción como la segunda, ya ustedes deciden.**

 **¡Sin más, los dejo con la lectura!**

—¿Qué demonios quieres Vega? —grito al escuchar la insoportable voz de Vega, ¿no puede simplemente dejarme tranquila?

—Sólo quería... Sólo venía a... —Ella tartamudea y yo sólo ruedo mis ojos con fastidio, no puede ser que hasta mi almuerzo lo arruine con su maldita presencia.

—Jade, sé amable —interviene Beck con su típica voz de mandon y defendiendo a la maldita de Vega.

Lo ignoro y sigo comiendo mi ensalada, si es que puedo, ¿o también eso me impedirá Victoria Vega? Desde su llegada ella sólo ha hecho una cosa, ¡una maldita cosa! Y eso es molestarme. Ella tan malditamente alegre y feliz me hace querer golpearla cada que se mete en mi campo de visión. En serio, ¿por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué se sienta con nosotros? ¿Por qué dice que somos sus amigos?

Vega es tan malditamente odiosa.

Veo de reojo como ella sonríe y dice algo que no logré escuchar. La detesto. Realmente la detesto. Ella hace que todas mis barreras tiemblen con su sola presencia, ella se vuelve perfecta y asombrosa cuando de actuar y cantar se trata. Y no me gusta lo que me hace sentir porque Jade West no es débil ante nadie. Y Victoria Vega no será la primera en lograr que yo sea débil.

¡No señor!

Ella es jodidamente alegre y feliz, ¡oh vaya que detesto su voz canturrona! ¿Cómo puede alguien ser feliz un lunes por la mañana? ¿Cómo puede llegar a ella sonriendo y brindando de alegría cuando yo lo único que quiero es enterrar mis tijeras en el primer cuerpo que encuentre? ¿Cómo ella no deja de intentar ser mi amiga cuando yo sólo he sido una perra con ella? ¿Cómo es que sigue viniendo por más?

Detesto que me rete con la mirada, detesto que sea la única mujer que me hace pensar dos veces antes de hablar, pero lo que más detesto es que ella, siendo como es, no se dé cuenta de lo que me hace sentir. Ella va por la vida queriendo ser algo que yo no quiero que suceda, alegre y feliz saliendo con chicos ineptos que sólo la han hecho sufrir, pero ella siendo noble, linda, y jodidamente buena, les da una segunda oportunidad, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué sigue siendo la misma idiota de siempre? Porque eso es lo que es, ¡una idiota que siguen engañando con facilidad! ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderá? ¡¿Hasta el día en que un idiota se aproveche y la obligue a tener sexo?! ¿Eso es lo que ella está buscando?

Vega es una ingenua que se cree todo, ¡todo! E intenta ver el lado bueno a todos, aún cuando estos no lo tengan. Yo soy el claro ejemplo, ¿por qué no se alejó el día en que derrame mi café sobre ella? ¿Por qué siguió buscándome? ¿Ella es masoquista? No entiendo a Vega. Yo hago todo para alejarla y parece tener el efecto contrario, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que ella se Vaya? ¿Tengo que hacer un pacto con el diablo?

—¿Jade?

Ignoro el llamado de Vega, realmente me irrita su voz, prefiero el silencio donde puedo pensar, aclarar mis ideas y pensar en maneras de torturar a los demás, pero no, ella tiene que usar su maldita voz para interrumpir mis pensamientos, ¿por qué?

—¿Jade?

Otro llamado más y un toque de ella en mi hombro. Resoplo enojada e irritada, ¿por qué tiene que hablarme a mí? ¿Por qué no le habla a alguien más? ¿Por qué tiene que ser justamente a mí?

—¿Jade?

¡Suficiente! Ya estoy harta de ella y su voz y su insistencia. Doy un golpe fuerte a la mesa provocando que Robbie diera un salto y derramara su bebida en Rex quien terminó protestando, ¿qué demonios?

—¿Qué quieres Vega? —digo irritada y cansada de esto.

—Es tu cumpleaños —comenta ella como si fuera lo más especial en el mundo. Ruedo mis ojos y suspiro, ¿por esto ella tiene que molestarme? ¿Por esto ella tiene que estar todo el día encima de mí?

—¿Y? —pregunto cruzándome de brazos, me encuentro con la mirada de Beck quien me dice que me calme con esos ojos. Lo ignoro, claro que lo ignoro, no me puedo calmar, Vega simplemente me irrita.

—¿No harás nada? ¿Una pequeña fiesta? —pregunta dejando su mano en mi hombro, ¡me está tocando! ¡Tocando!

—¡Deja de tocarme! —exclamo molesta y apartando su mano, ¿por qué hace esto?—. Y no, no haré nada, Vega, ahora si dejas de hablar puedo comer mi almuerzo en paz.

—Jade —me advierte Beck.

—¿Qué haremos el viernes? —pregunta André intentando cambiar de tema. Todos lucen incómodos y nerviosos, ¡hasta el maldito títere!

—¿Por qué no piensas hacer nada? —Cierro mis ojos dejando salir el aire en una forma desesperada de calmar el enojo en mí.

Vamos Jade cuenta hasta diez, quizá hasta veinte o cien y así podrás calmar un poco el enojo y evitar decir algo... ¿Desde cuándo me preocupa lo que tenga que decir? ¡¿Y por qué debo calmarme?! ¡Qué se joda!

—Porque no quiero, ¿si? ¿Esa es una respuesta que tu inútil cerebro puede captar y dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas?

Le doy la mirada más dura y mordaz que tengo para que ella comprenda la magnitud de mi molestia. Y cuando ella pasa saliva y desvía su mirada es que me doy cuenta que termine gritando e insultando a Vega frente a todos en el Café asfalto.

Desvío mi mirada de ella, volviendo a mi tarea de comer mi ensalada pero es algo que no puedo por la mirada que me está dando Beck, no necesito mirarlo para saberlo. Lo conozco a la perfección, haber estado dos años juntos me ha otorgado el placer de conocer cada detalle de él.

—¿Por qué eres tan mala? —pregunta André, levanto mi mirada hacia él pero ni siquiera se intimida o hace algo para evitar mis ojos—. Tori sólo te había hecho una simple pregunta.

Vega esto, Vega aquello. Ruedo mis ojos y sólo lo ignoro, pero al desviar mis ojos me doy cuenta que tanto Cat como Robbie tienen la misma mirada que André. Una mirada de reproche, seguramente la misma que tiene Beck.

—Déjalo André, está bien. —Y ahí está otra vez Vega, restándole importancia al hecho de que acabo de insultarla y ella sólo se queda callada, ¡idiota!—. Podemos ir el viernes al Karaoke Dokie y pasar una noche de amigos.

—Yo no soy tu amiga —interrumpo a Vega mirando directo a ella—. Ni siquiera tengo la intención de serlo, es más, eso no pasaría ni en tus mejores sueños.

Sonrío de medio lado ante mis palabras, quizá así se grabe de una buena vez que no quiero ser su amiga pero al ver la tristeza que reflejan los ojos de Vega trago saliva sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—¿Dejarás de ser odiosa conmigo? —pregunta agachando sus ojos.

—¿Mmm? —Fingo pensar la respuesta levanto mi mano a mi mentón para hacerlo más creíble—. No, y no soy odiosa, sólo que me irrita tu presencia, tu voz, tu risa, bueno, me irritas tú.

Me encojo de hombros como si fuera algo común, algo que le digo todos los días, pero no es verdad. No se lo digo y no sé porque hoy sí, hoy sentía la necesidad de hacérselo saber.

—¿D-De verdad? —pregunta ella tratándose un poco con sus palabras. Miro a Beck, puedo sentir su mirada aunque él estuviera a cientos de kilómetros.

Advertencia y reproche. Es lo que veo y la verdad es algo que no me interesa. Vega preguntó y yo como buena chica la sacaré de su duda.

—Sí, desde el día en que llegaste, ¿acaso no lo habías notado? ¿Eres lenta? —me burlo de ella logrando que su boca y ojos se abran por completo—. ¿Sabes? Tengo un deseo de cumpleaños, sólo uno, ¿quieres saber cual es?

Vega afirma levemente tragando saliva en el proceso. Me encanta ponerla así, que tema, que se ponga nerviosa. Me gusta tener el control sobre ella.

Me acerco a ella, tanto que puedo sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, mezclándose con el mío.

—Que tú nunca te hubieras cruzado en mi camino, Vega.

Escucho el jadeo de Cat y algún tonto comentario de Rex, que ignoro totalmente y sigo con mi ensalada que, para ser honesta, ya no me interesa seguir comiendo. Ya pasó mi tiempo y el hambre se fue y todo por culpa de Vega.

Picoteo la lechuga sin ganas de seguir comiendo, sólo juego con la comida moviendo el tenedor de un lado a otro. Siento una incomodidad después de las palabras que le dije a Vega, un terrible silencio cayó sobre nosotros, y a mí me gusta el silencio pero este es una clase de silencio que odio. Hay reproche, enojo, tristeza y un sinfín de emociones más en el aire.

De reojo veo como Vega se levanta de la mesa y se va sin decir nada. Sólo se fue, y yo no quiero levantar mis ojos. Por alguna razón no quiero enfrentar la mirada de los demás o lo que tengan que decirme.

—Te exediste, Jade. —Miro a Beck, su mirada me hace tragar saliva con fuerza—. No debiste decirle eso a Tori, ella no estaba siendo ni grosera ni mala contigo.

—Sí lo que digas —respondo haciendo a un lado mi ensalada y levantándome de la mesa—. Iré con...

No terminó de hablar porque André me tomó del brazo y me obligó a sentarme nuevamente.

—¡No! —exclama muy molesto—. Tú siempre eres mala y grosera con Tori pero cuando tú ocupas a alguien o requiere ayuda, vas con Tori y ella no se niega, entonces, ¿por qué sigues siendo una bruja con ella?

Me zafo del agarre de André y sin responder a su pregunta, me marcho del lugar dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Las palabras de André han hecho eco en mi cabeza, él tiene razón, yo siempre voy con Vega y ella siempre está para mí pero eso no significa que se vuelva mi amiga. Vega es una persona a la cual acudo cuando necesito mejorar algo, como un doctor y no por eso el doctor se convierta en mi amigo. Así que Vega no tiene porque ser mi amiga.

Yo no quiero que sea mi amiga pero creo que Beck tiene un poco razón, pero yo no iré a disculparme con ella, se le pasará a Vega y después de eso, ella vendrá de nuevo a mí y todo seguirá igual, Como si esto no hubiera pasado. Es lo que sucede siempre, Vega siempre viene.

Otro día en Hollywood Arts, ayer fue un día loco, mi cumpleaños para ser exactos y no fue el mejor día. Primero Vega viene y arruina mi almuerzo. Luego al llegar a mi casa me encuentro con un sujeto extraño que me dijo que mi deseo se había cumplido. No recuerdo haber pedido algún deseo, en fin. Fue tan extraño porque después de eso fui directo a dormir, me sentía muy cansada y caí muerta en mi cama.

Creo que dormí más de doce horas y aún me siento cansada, ¿me dormí corriendo o qué? Después de soltar un bostezo al aire, abro mi casillero y saco las cosas que ocuparé para este día. No me había sentido tan cansada y sólo quiero que acabe este día para llegar a mi casa y dormir. Es lo que necesito, oh y un buen café.

Amo el café, es la mejor cosa que pudo existir. Realmente amo el café, su sabor es lo más sabroso y delicioso que puede haber. Necesito un café.

—Hola, Jade. —Cierro mis ojos y me preparo para el sermón que me dará André por haber sido mala con Vega el día de ayer—. ¿Sigue en pie la ida al Nozu?

Me giro hacia él con el ceño fruncido, ¿no al Karaoke Dokie? ¿Cuándo fue el cambio que no me di cuenta? Dudo mucho que haya sido por mensaje, no encontré ninguno está mañana que me diera a entender el cambio. Sólo tenía un mensaje de Cat pidiendo caramelos rosas, cosa que no tengo.

—¿Cuándo fue el cambio? ¿Tiene que ver Vega en esto? —pregunto cerrando mi casillero de golpe, odio los cambios y si esto fue por Vega ella tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

—¿Trina? ¿Qué tiene que ver Trina aquí? —Frunzo mi ceño porque yo no hablo de Trina—. Trina no irá, no somos sus amigos. Beck pasará por ti y Cat.

—Espera, ¿y quién llevará a Tori? —pregunto ahora sí utilizando el nombre de Tori, no es tan feo pero igual sigue sin gustarme, prefiero Vega ya que yo soy la única que le llama así.

—¿Quién es Tori? —Mi expresión debió ser graciosa o preocupante porque André ha cambiado de semblante.

"¿Quién es Tori?" Esa pregunta de tres palabras me hace sentir como si el aire me faltará, ¿es una broma? ¡Debe ser una broma en la cual los chicos de pusieron de acuerdo! Sí, eso debe ser.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes quién es Tori? —pregunto recuperándose del shock inicial.

—No sé quien es ella. —André podría ser un buen actor, le sale bien el fingir—. ¿Puedo decirle a Beck que los planes siguen en pie?

—Sí, André.

Después de eso, él se despide y se va. Son unos ingenuos y Vega lo es aún más. Me voy a reír de ella cuando descubra su tonta fachada. Camino hasta la clase de Sikowits pero me detengo donde está el casillero de Vega o donde debería estar el casillero de Vega. ¿Dónde está el "Make it shine"? No hay nada, sólo una puerta en gris. Para ser Vega, ella es ingeniosa.

Meno mi cabeza con una sonrisa y reanudó mi camino hasta la clase, veremos como le hace para pasar desapercibida en clases. Dudo mucho que se haya puesto con todos los profesores, Vega no es tan inteligente para hacer tal broma pero si se junto con Beck y André, entonces está broma si será ingeniosa y muy buena.

Entro clase y busco un lugar, sólo por molestar, elijo el asiento atrás de donde se sienta Vega, ella no podrá ignorarme ni fingir que no me conoce, su tonta broma termina aquí.

Me cruzo de piernas esperando por su llegada, ay Vega, tu broma fue buena pero ya es tiempo de dejar de jueguitos tontos.


	2. Parte dos

**¡Y aquí está la segunda parte del one-shot y el final! Espero les guste y una disculpa por no haber seguido con el maratón ayer. Pero mientras disfrutan de esta parte, corrijo lo que me flato y reanudaré el maratón.**

 **¡Gracias!**

 ***Puede escuchar "World of chances" de Demi Lovato, la crei bien para esta ultima parte de la historia.***

 **Y otra cosa, perdón por los fallos, prometo correjir cada uno de los fallos pero ahora el tiempo que tengo es corto.**

¡Esto es una maldita broma! ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¿Cómo puede desaparece una persona sin dejar rastro y hacer que los que eran sus amigos y familiares fingan no saber nada? En serio, ¿qué demonios hizo Vega? Debo saber y felicitarla por su era trabajo, esto de la broma se lo tomo muy en serio, hasta logró convencer a Helen de mentirme a mí, vaya, Vega tiene dedicación.

Incluso Cat sabe actuar bien, pensé que ella me diría todo al segundo día pero no. Sólo se la pasó preguntando quien era Tori y que si era mi amiga imaginaria, ¿yo teniendo un amigo imaginario? ¡Ja! Quizá lo tendría pero no le llamaría Victoria Vega, no como la chica que detesto, que tiene esa maldita manera de sonreír aunque sea lunes por la mañana, que tiene de estar feliz aún cuando el idiota de Ryder haya creado historias falsas de ella, aún cuando ella haya obtenido una nota baja en música porque ese día hice que llegara tarde a su presentación. Ella siempre está sonriendo y feliz. De verdad, le hago algo mal, se va triste pero cuando la vuelvo a ver, ¡tiene una sonrisa en sus labios! ¿Cómo le hace? Digo, yo fui mala con ella, ¿y ella me sonríe a mí y me dice que no hay problema?

¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza esta chica?

¿Su detector de bien y mal estará averiado? Porque es lo único que se me puede ocurrir tras esas ocasiones en las que he sido mala con ella.

Quizás André tenga razón, siempre soy mala con Vega y ella siempre vuelve a mí, y cualquier idiota con tres neuronas en su cabeza lo sabía sin la necesidad de pasar una semana sin Vega. Y creo que me acabo de insultar yo sola al decir que yo era la única que no me daba cuenta de eso o quizá si lo hacía, o sea, quizá pensé que Vega era masoquista por volver por más, que le encantaba el dolor, sufrir y esas cosas. Pero llegué a la conclusión que eso no era lo que pasaba exactamente.

Ryder le hizo daño. Jugo con ella y cuando este fue a pedirle una oportunidad y un perdón —para nada sincero—, ella simplemente lo rechazó y se alejó de él. No lo buscó después de eso, no preguntó por él, sí le sonríe por los pasillos y es amable pero no va con él y acepta sus disculpas —falsas— y cae en el mismo juego. ¡Incluso se aleja de Trina cuando esta le hace malas pasadas! Hasta se alejó de una chica llamada Amanda ¿o era Lilian? En fin, esa chica le jugó una pesada broma a Vega en el baño de mujeres, por esa broma, Vega tuvo que pasar una semana en detención y una baja de puntos.

Le hice a esa chica un pequeño recordatorio de no meterse con Vega nunca más. Creo que es lo más lindo que he hecho por ella. Dejar en claro que yo sólo puedo molestar a Vega.

Y entonces, ¿por qué vuelve a mí? ¿Por qué, aún siendo mala, una perra maldita con ella, Tori tiene que regresar con una sonrisa y dejando todo atrás una y otra, y otra, y otra vez? ¿Qué es eso que tanto ve en mí como para darme decenas de oportunidades? En serio, no sé que ve, sí yo fuera ella, hubiera hecho algo en contra de mí. Pero yo no soy ella y Tori no es como yo.

Tori es distinta a mí, ¡es el maldito lado opuesto a mí!

Ella no me niega su ayuda. Recuerdo el día que ella me brindó su ayuda -obligada por mí- para realizar mi obra y de nuevo, resolvió mis problemas cuando la loca del restaurante chino quería que su hija sin talento apareciera en mi obra y eso significaría que mi padre no me tomaría en serio. Pero Tori lo hizo y mi padre se sintió orgulloso de mí.

Todo fue gracias a Tori.

Sí soy idiota.

Una verdadera idiota.

Tori siempre me ha ayudado sin pedirme nada a cambio. Lo único que me pide son abrazos, ¡abrazos! No pide dinero, favores o cosas extrañas que suelen pedir, ella sólo pide abrazos y con eso su sonrisa se vuelve grande y radiante.

Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, mientras miro el casillero vacío y sin el "Make it shine" que Tori eligió para adornarlo, me doy cuenta de cuanto anhelo su presencia. No hay nadie que responda a mis malos comentarios, no hay nadie que se ofrezca a ayudarme con mis libros, no hay nadie que me produzca esa sensación de alivio, bienestar, tranquilidad... Que me haga sentir que sí importo, que yo valgo la pena. Eso me hacia sentir Tori y ahora la jodí con ella.

Jodi todo.

Mande todo al caño.

Y ya intente por todos los medios localizar a Vega. He llamado docenas de veces a su celular pero siempre es lo mismo, la misma voz de la operadora, el mismo mensaje.

 _—El número que usted está llamado no existe._

La primera vez que pasó, pensé que había puesto un número mal pero después caí en cuenta que su número no estaba mal ya que lo tenía registrado, ni mi teléfono estaba mal. Nada estaba mal sólo el hecho de que su número no existía por alguna extraña razón. Incluso intente llamar con el celular de Beck y con el de Cat pero obtuve los mismos resultados.

Vega no estaba.

—¿Estás bien Jade? —pregunta Beck colocando una mano en mi hombro.

Él no es Tori, no es su voz la que quiero escuchar, no es su mano la que quiero sentir, no son sus ojos los que quiero ver, no es su rostro. No es él a quien quiero ver.

—Aja. —Me limito a decir, alejo su mano de mi hombro y camino hasta mi casillero.

Puedo sentir su mirada pegada en mi nuca pero no es lo que yo quiero. No es al él. Y sé qué si hubiera sido Vega, ella me hubiera sonreído, me hubiera tomado de la mano y nos hubiéramos encerrado en el cuarto del conserje hasta que yo decidiera hablar. No me presionaba y esperaba a que yo diera el primer paso.

Ella con sólo mirarme me entendía mejor que nadie.

Abro el casillero, no ocupo sacar nada, las clases han terminado, mucho menos ocupo dejar algo. Sólo quiero evitar que alguien me mire y vea el desastre que soy ahora. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y muerdo mi labio para no suceder ante las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

Pensé que mi vida sería mejor sin Vega pero me equivoque. Nada es igual sin ella, yo no soy igual sin ella. Desde el día en que llegó a Hollywood Arts, ella se volvió parte de mí, ella se fue adentrando poco a poco hasta tener casi todo de mí. Ella tenía mi atención, tenía mis ojos en ella, mis pensamientos, tenía todo... Lo tiene todo. Pero, ¿de qué me sirve si ella se fue?

No estoy segura de si ella se fue a otro lado o sí realmente desapareció tal cual le dije con mi tonto deseo. No era lo que quería, no. Lo hacía para molestar, siempre la he molestado, jamás creí que algo así se hiciera realidad, y me niego a aceptarlo pero hay más cosas para aceptar lo que pasó a negarlo.

Dejo salir el aire y abro mis ojos, quizá se noten mis lágrimas, quizá se note mi tristeza. No lo sé pero es algo que no me importa porque nadie sabrá por qué estoy así. Cierro el casillero y sólo voy hasta mi auto.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, veo el auto de Trina pero a ella no, supongo que debe estar tras alguna conquista. Suspiro deseando ver a Tori en el asiento de copiloto esperando a su hermana.

Como algo tan insignificante para algunos, era todo para otros. Para mí. Y quizá me di cuenta muy tarde.

Vuelvo a morder mi labio, ¡Dios! ¡Quiero a Tori de vuelta! Me hace tanta falta, extraño sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, su risa, ¡extraño la sonrisa que me daba cada mañana! Extraño su voz alegre, su perfume, ¡la extraño tanto y no sé que hacer para tenerla de vuelta!

Parpadeo varias veces antes de entrar a mi auto y salir de Hollywood Arts. Doy un vistazo a mi reflejo, ojos rojos, no por el llanto, he contenido las lágrimas hoy que nadie lo notó. Mi mirada decaída, y Dios sabe cuantas veces he suspirando en este día... en esta semana.

Me detengo ante una luz roja y maldigo el hecho de que haya aparecido una maldita luz roja. Sólo quiero llegar a casa y poder... ¿Hacer qué? ¿Pensar en Vega y en su desaparición? ¿En darle vueltas al hecho de anhelar su compañía? ¿Ver el techo de mi habitación y sólo pensar en ella mientras suspiros y derramó un par de lágrimas? Definitivamente no quiero hacer eso.

En cuento la flecha verde indica que puedo pasar al camino de la derecha, lo hago. Es el camino que lleva a casa de Vega, no sé que rayos tengo pensado hacer una vez estando ahí, ya pregunté a sus padres por ella y sólo recibí miradas extrañas y una charla un poco rara por parte del señor Vega sobre el dejar de consumir sustancias dañinas para mi cuerpo. Comprendí que hablaba de drogas y que él pensaba que Tori era sola una alucinación.

Ojalá lo fuera pero lamentablemente no lo es. Tori es tan real o era tan real como yo.

Como mis estúpidas acciones lo único que hice que lo único bueno en mi vida desapareciera, la aleje de mí, se fue de mí y no sé cómo demonios hacer para que regrese.

Trago saliva con fuerza mirando a la distancia la casa de los Vega. No hay nadie, ni siquiera Trina. Suspiro bajando de mi coche, estoy loca si estoy pensando en entrar a la casa de un policía pero tengo que asegurarme que todo lo que me dicen es verdad, que ellos no saben nada de Tori, que ella... Desecho ese pensamiento y comienzo a escalar por la ventana que da a la habitación de Vega o eso quiero pensar.

Una vez dentro, recorro la habitación con mis ojos. Creo que me he quedado estática, paralizada, en shock. No hay habitación, no hay cuadros con fotos como los que vi en cuando entre sin permiso, no hay un closet con la ropa de Vega, no hay esos pósters de bandas de pop pegados a la pared. ¡Mierda, no hay nada!

¡Es un maldito cuarto vacío!

Trago saliva una vez más y salgo de este lugar tan frío y sin vida. Miro las paredes del pasillo, hay cuadros con fotos pero en ninguno aparece Tori. No hay nada de ella y mi corazón se aprieta más a cada paso que doy, con cada marco que veo sin que aparezca Tori.

Mis ojos pican, ¡oh vaya que quiero llorar!

Llego a la sala, tan conocida por mí. Me quedo de pie en el último escalón, miro el sillón donde tantas ocasiones tome asiento al lado de Vega para disfrutar de algún programa estúpido en la televisión, disfrutar de una pizza o sólo para hacer un tonto trabajo de Sikowits.

Sonrío un poco pero mis labios comienzan a temblar. Lo primero que escucho es mi sollozo seguido de un gemido lastimoso.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde rayos se fue? ¿Quién me la quito? ¿Acaso fui yo? ¿Yo sola hice esto?

Termino de bajar el escalón que me queda, miro hacia la cocina, ahí donde una vez Tori intento hacer pizza, aquella ocasión donde nuestro loco profesor nos obligó a decir "Sí" a todo.

Muerdo mi labio para evitar soltar otro sollozo. No, no, no. Regreso mis pasos hasta aquella habitación sin vida y fría, triste y desolada. Quiero regresar atrás, quiero volver a aquellos días donde estaba Tori, donde podía ver su sonrisa, donde ella me alegraba. Donde tenía todo con tan sólo tenerla a ella.

Recargo mi espalda en la puerta y me dejó caer al suelo. Lloro por lo que deje ir, porque extraño a Tori y porque sé qué jamás la volveré a ver. Lloro porque hice una estupidez, ella eran tan linda y hermosa. Me hacía sentir diferente, me hacia sentir importante.

La quiero devuelta, la quiero conmigo, quiero volver para poder hacerle saber lo agradecida que estoy de que ella haya aparecido en mi vida. No la quiero fuera de ella, la quiero en mi vida. ¡Dios! Cometí el más grande error de mi vida y ahora lo estoy pagando muy caro.

Perdí a la bueno de mi vida, a la mujer que le daba ese sentido a mi vida. La que la volvía feliz, la que tenía el poder sobre mí.

—Te quiero de vuelta, Tori —susurro a la nada y sin esperar nada, sólo me quedo ahí mirando a una maldita esquina vacía.

No sé cuánto estuve mirando esa esquina, ni cuando fue que caí dormida, pero ahora que despierto me doy cuenta que ya es de noche y nada a cambiado. Nada cambiará.

Me levanto del suelo y mis músculos protestan ante el eminente estiramiento. Llevo mis manos a mi rostro y restriego mis ojos pero en ese instante que una pequeña luz alumbra la habitación, me doy cuenta de una presencia más. Dudo que sea Trina, esa persona es más pequeña.

Achico mis ojos intentó ver a través de la oscuridad pero no logró ver nada, sólo manchas oscuras.

—Veo que ya te diste cuenta de tu error. —Me giro tan rápido como puedo para encontrar el dueño de esa voz pero no veo nada. La habitación está completamente oscura—. ¿Te diste cuenta, Jade?

No sé quien sea ni que es lo que quiera, sólo sé qué esa persona tiene razón. Cometí un error y ahora me estoy dando cuenta.

Agacho mi cabeza después de afirmar aunque dudo que me haya visto puesto que todo está en completa oscuridad.

—¿Tu deseo sigue siendo el mismo? —pregunta y yo sólo puedo negar sin poder hablar—. Supongo que extrañas a Victoria Vega por lo que ella te hacia sentir, ¿no?

—La extraño a ella, simplemente la extraño a ella. —No sé de dónde saque el valor para hablar sin terminar con la voz rota pero supongo que esa persona puede comprender que no extraño la sensación, sino que extraño a la persona.

Extraño a Vega.

—En ese caso, despierta. —Levanto mis ojos hacia el lugar donde provino esa voz, ¿despertar? Pero si estoy despierta—. Creo que con esto has aprendido una valiosa lección sobre la elección de los deseos, Jade.

Y entonces una potente luz me cega y siento un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza que me hace caer.

Abro mis ojos, me llevo una mano a mi cabeza, ¡mierda! ¿Quién demonios me golpeó? Parpadeo un par de veces antes de acostumbrarme a la luz. Sacudo un poco mi cabeza antes de darme cuenta que estoy en una habitación de hospital.

—¿Qué...? —No termino de hablar al percatarme de una cabellera castaña que cubre parte de abdomen.

Sonrío y las malditas lágrimas me impiden ver mejor. Ahí está la chica que tanto anhelaba, que tanto deseos tenía de verla.

Uno sabe lo feliz que es con alguien hasta el día que ya no está.

Tori se despierta supongo que por mis sollozos, la verdad no intento nada por ocultar mi llanto. Sus ojos cafés me miran con sorpresa, tal vez le sorprenda más el verme llorar que el verme despierta. Yo sólo estoy feliz de volver a verla.

—Estás aquí. —Me las arreglo para decir en medio del llanto y tan sólo para comprobar que ella es tan real, llevo mis manos hasta su rostro y acaricio sus mejillas.

—Nunca me fui —responde ella dejando sus manos sobre las mías—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Y sólo puedo negar a su pregunta sin poder responder. Y entonces ella sólo me abraza y yo puedo cerrar mis ojos y agradecer a lo que sea que me haya traído de vuelta mi felicidad.

Me aferro a Tori con el temor de perderla. Ya la perdí una vez, no quiero hacerlo una vez más.

—Lo siento, fui una tonta, no te quiero fuera de mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo siento, siento todo lo que dije, lo que te hice. No te quiero lejos, te quiero cerca, te quiero conmigo, no me dejes por favor. —Hable tan rápido que al terminar tome una gran bocanada de aire.

Tori me aleja de ella, puedo ver su sonrisa linda y cariñosa. ¡Dios! De verdad deseaba tanto ver su sonrisa.

—No me iré a ningún lado, a menos que tú me lo pidas. —Ella toma mis manos y deja un beso en cada una—. Te quiero Jade y no podría alejarme de ti nunca.

Y entonces puedo sonreír y tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla.

Sí, yo también la quiero y jamás en mi vida volveré a cometer la estupidez que hice. Aprendí mi lección de la peor manera.


End file.
